New Year Blues
by Crimzy
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya find out what is making Rukia so depressed on Lunar New Year.


**New Year Blues**

By: Crim

This ficlet was written for Rukia's Birthday Drabble Challenge at fuckyeahichiruki on Tumblr. The prompt was _rabbit dragons_. Please do not redistribute onto any other sites. All characters belong to Tite Kubo.

…

The Lunar New Year was quickly approaching to welcome in the year of the Dragon. The Kuchiki manor held the honor of hosting the Gotei 13's New Year festival every year. The servants and lower ranking shinigami of Division 6 were scurrying in every direction to prepare for the large-scale festival they having been eagerly anticipating. All but one Shinigami was not as thrilled, much less feeling festive. Squad 13's Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia has been moping around the Manor ever since the preparations for the festival began a few days prior. Her honorable older brother could not stand to see his precious sister in such low spirits. His first instinct was to summon that loathsome Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, to Seireitei immediately.

Ichigo didn't really know what was going on through Byakuya's mind, but it had to be something serious for him to actually call him out. "So what's with the sudden invitation? Is everything all right, Byakuya?"

The Kuchiki heir could not tolerate the impudence that came out of this Ryoka's mouth every time he addressed him. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and pointed its sharp blade right at Ichigo's throat. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I always held myself back for Rukia's sake, but this time I have a feeling you are the cause for her sudden depression. All she keeps mumbling is 'It's over.' You _dare_ break _my _sister's heart?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo's eyes widened up. It took them a long time to get Byakuya's approval to even start dating. Ichigo wouldn't just throw all that away so easily. "Byakuya, I really don't know what's wrong with her!"

Captain Kuchiki remained unfazed and unyielding. "It is also an opportune excuse to teach you the correct way to address someone of high nobility."

Ichigo froze still with his arms up in surrender. "Wait, hold on! I haven't even seen her the last few days. How could I have done anything? Have _you _even tried asking her?"

Lord Byakuya paused, ruthlessly staring Ichigo down. He placed Senbonzakura back into its sheath and turned his back away from the relieved teenager. "Kurosaki Ichigo, it would be in your best interest to discover what is bothering Rukia before the Lunar New Year Festival begins. Understand?" The stern, intimidating glare in his eyes immediately motivated Ichigo to frantically search for Rukia.

It wouldn't be long before he found her sitting alone in the manor's courtyard, listlessly staring off into space. "Rukia! Damn... Just because your brother can't even communicate with you, I have to be the one that suffers." Ichigo growled as he scratched the back layer of his spiky hair. Rukia didn't even snap back at him like she usually would. It really must be something very serious for her to react that way. Ichigo decided to level with her in hopes she'll open up. "Rukia, what's the matter? Are you okay?" His genuinely concerned tone was a lot calmer.

"I-it's... over..." her voice cracked and was barely audible. Ichigo stepped in closer to try hearing her, hoping she doesn't start crying from the way her eyes were swelling. "The Year of the Rabbit is over! Now I won't be able to see the cute rabbit decorations for the festival. Dragons aren't nearly as cute as rabbits..."

The truth behind Rukia's source of depression exacerbated Ichigo to no end. He would have gotten his throat sliced all because of her extreme fanaticism towards anything relating to rabbits. _What do you even say to that?_

Ichigo sat on the Manor's back porch, contemplating ideas to make her feel better. He couldn't stand to see Rukia's gloomy face either. A looming aura appeared behind Ichigo, causing chills to run up his spine. He could sense the borderline-homicidal intent emanating from that aura.

"Did you find out what is wrong with my sister?" Byakuya's tone was even more serious than before. Ichigo stood tall and faced Byakuya, eye-to-eye. After explaining everything to him, his only response was, "I see..." The regal heir did not say another word and walked away. Ichigo would never understand what was going on through his head.

The evening's festivities were about to begin. Ichigo was already dressed in his New Year's kimono and haori. The guests were starting to make their way in the manor, but he waited for the household's servants to finish embellishing the Lady of the Manor with the most elaborate kimono. Rukia was even more gorgeous through Ichigo's eyes, but that sad face did not complement her bright and lively kimono. Because she had to make an entrance with her honorable Nii-sama, she knew she had to let go of that somber appearance. Before stepping in through the festival halls, Byakuya finally spoke to her with calm assertion. "Rukia, I will not allow you to be upset any more."

Rukia had a sense of fear, feeling as if she was just scolded. But as soon as the doors slid open, the entire festival area was adorned with traditional New Year themes, but the dragon decorations looked very unconventional. As soon as Rukia saw it, her eyes widened with sparkles glowing of its violet hue. Even Ichigo nearly choked from what he saw. The guests from the other squads were a bit confused as well by what they were seeing. Rukia's spirits were immediately lifted when she gazed at the cute floppy ears attached to the dragon ornaments. Although it was last minute, the Kuchiki Heir made sure that the rabbit-dragon decorations were all modified flawlessly to suit his sister's taste.

END.


End file.
